Handheld computers and other portable electronic devices typically contain various types of information including phone lists, to do lists, calendars, notes, personal interest lists, graphics files, video files, audio files, maps, directions, applications, etc. During use of a mobile device a user may typically desire access to different information or different types of information when they carry the device near certain known objects, such as but not limited to landmarks, access points, and/or other physical objects. Accordingly, when the device is near certain known objects, the user may desire access to specific information whenever that known object is encountered. Therefore, it would be desirable for the portable device to access or provide simplified and/or automatic access to information which was assumed to be desired based on the encounter with the known object.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method to associate information on a portable electronic device with certain known objects. There is also a need for a system in which certain data on the portable electronic device is automatically associated with the known object. Further, there is a need for a program running on a portable electronic device that allows for the association and indexing of information stored on the device based on an encounter with a known object.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.